Talk:Feca/Chance
Feca chance is basically training to lvl 31, and keep boosting chance then until you get the powerful attack bubble. Get the spell to level 5 right off the bat so you can attack (3 ap). EDIT: I found it more useful to ONLY boost intelligence even after you recive the Bubble spell. My name is Nolfis and i am a chance feca on Solar. I boosted only intelligence, lvl 5 Bubble, and only have +6 dmg and +48 chance and can still hit 35-45 per hit with bubble on Piglets. I would have a better set like Moskito but i don't have the money for it :P. Don't make a mistake and scroll chance. It shouldn't be too much of a problem seeing as chance is cheapest to scroll. Added By:OceansDefender -.~ pm me sometimes if you have questions on a Intel Feca I havent tried this Feca build yet as im building up an Intellegence Feca but it seems that the best and basically only set for this build is Moskito set.After you get the Moskito set get a good water damage staff(this means you'll have to get an Etherreal weapon so deal with it)or if you feel lucky try for a decent water damage dagger seeins how Feca are good with both weapons,again you'll need an Etherreal weapon so just deal with it, but a 110 spear at lower levels is also nice. EDIT: Sorry for the edit, but I had a chance feca and found that the bow Ykulf Bow works great. It does 1 to 30 damage, water, and can be equipped by anyone that is Lvl 30 or higher (One level before bubble! :3) My feca did around 30-60 damage with it. Works great with Enutrofs too. If you actually get to lvl 41 you should think about either an Ice Kwak set or a BlueScara set.These both give decent chance increases so go for it.I can't say for sure but I think this would be a good build for someone who was succesful with an Enutrof would probably like this build as a back-up class. (shingi-evangelion edit) if u want a water dmg staff or daggers you dont have to resort to using etheral weapons, you could get a staff forged water, or use ergot minas for daggers. (stillgrave edit) An additional idea, due to the weapon bonus of staffs and staff skill, would be the akwadala set for this build. Also, the 110 spear would be a nice staff for this build. (OceansDefender)Thanks stillgrave you are right the Akwadala Set would be ideal for this build but i was mainly talking about lower levels and not getting too indepth about the semi-many water sets out there in the world of dofus. Note- Ive never made a chance-feca myself, but i would suggest getting the Release spell and leveling it to level 5. This would allow, even with only 6 AP, to push the enemy back 3 squares and blast them with level 5 Bubble in the same turn. Also Paralyzing Glyph at level 90 would be very helpful in controlling the battlefield along with Teleportation. And i suppose forgemages could make a water-weapon too if you needed one. (Steale) Creating a chance build is definately not recommended. You have only bubble with a restriction of 1 cast per player, two players per turn on top of having to contend with it's goofy range. In addition chance is 5:1 after 80 which makes it basically useless to pump after scrolling to 101. - Edit from a part-chance feca: Bubble has now been changed so that there is no restriction of cast per player, but a restriction of only 2 casts per turn (this can be altered with a certain part of the feca class set). While it may not seem useful to many fecas to ever level bubble, it's incredibly useful to have attacks that aren't int, since many monsters have high resistances to int. My suggestion is to only lvl bubble if you plan to or have raised chance through scrolls, rather than a complete chance build. Leora 19:56, 21 January 2008 (UTC) If I had to make any recommendations for anyone dead-set on trying this build it would be this: 1) Start off playing as a normal int feca (shields, pump/scroll int, etc..) 2) After you have chance scrolled to 101, and bubble at level 5 just throw on a bunch of +chance gear note: The only time bubble would become occasionally useful is after level 163 with full minotot but even then I wouldn't use the spell points to level it well currently im a lvl 114 str feca in full anc set i lvl bubble to 5 for kicks and giggles and in full ancest set i can do 100-120 each bubble so 200 a turn with 0% resist a chance feca can be good if you hybrid it right also bubble is only the best attaack ever xD and i only have chance scrolled to 25 so maybe with the right stuff this build can pown Added by Da-Wolfman: you want good effective chance water hits go with crocodyl chisf set that is a good chance water booster set i use that for my omni-elemental sac to turn into a damage/agi/chance sac for water and air plus damage bonuses but you will go far as a chance feca there aint much of your kind for it being the hardest class of your kind let me know how it goes for you added by Chance-Dragon: well im a lvl 87 pure chance feca on solar and ive found that a lvl 5 release and a good vit/chance set is all u need to hit 100+ i have 466 chance and i can hit a max of 150 on bubble i wear only my simple ful scara set a lvl 82 indigo mount and kwark parts to fill in the rest some sets u might like is full ice kwark scara turtle and full shika inglass set although it looks liek girl set .....